ITT: We create a story for PSASBR
ITT: We create a story for PSASBR is a collaborative fanfiction topic that was started (but never finished) on the PSASBR boards. ---- New Marais (Kratos, Big Daddy, Cole, Sora, Radec) As Kratos sat atop Mt. Olympus as the new God of War, he gazed down at the destruction he had caused. Suddenly, he noticed something strange: devastation in the small city of New Marais. Destruction which he had somehow not caused. Seeking to establish his authority as God, Kratos plunged down into the city. Deep in the depths of the water surrounding the city a loud crash was heard by a Big Daddy. The Big Daddy was with a little girl who he was sworn to protect. Thinking that the crash may be a danger to the little girl the big daddy put her on his shoulder and shot to the surface of the water. causing a wave to flood the city. As Kratos, Cole, and Big Daddy were all fighting it out, a stray lightning bolt deflected from Kratos's blades shot up into the sky. The bolt stuck Sora's Gummi Ship causing him to crash land. Sora, now intent on sealing the world's keyhole to prevent the Heartless from arriving, set off to battle against any who stand in his way.'' '' Once Sora joined the fray, they saw who made the destruction. Calypso. The four were shocked as he grabbed Cole by the neck. He almost strangled Cole to death but, suddenly, he dropped him... it was Radec! He had gotten a headshot with his famous sniper rifle. Calypso quickly got up from the hit and was furious at the group. The five gathered in to attack Calypso, but as they stepped closer, The Beast of New Marais rose behind him. Calypso announced his plan: any wish granted for the one who could defeat the rest. Any who refused who be destroyed immediately. Kratos, having defeated gods, did not fear the creature but as he leaped forward, he was quickly brought down. Kratos was shocked. He couldn't even bruise the beast. Calypso explained that he changed the rules. "To make this fair, I made all of your strengths equal so Radec, you're as strong as Kratos now, but Kratos, you're as strong as Sora now. You are all equal!" '' ''The Big Daddy, knowing it needed to protect its Little Sister, groaned in agreement. Calypso ordered the group to travel to a far away kingdom, demanding that they track down a royal woman who believed her authority could outweigh his own. Radec and Big Daddy followed obediently to eliminate this threat, whereas Sora tagged along with hopes of gaining an ally. Rejecting the order, Kratos stormed off in search of answers, while Cole, feeding off of Kratos' evil and godlike power, chased after. London (Drake, Lara, Sir Dan) Meanwhile, Nathan Drake enters London looking for the legendary Gold Armor in the crypt of the Knight of the fable city of Gallowmere, Sir Daniel Fortesque. But he's not the only one looking for this Armor, Lara Croft is also after it. Nathan and Lara had been in a bit of a competition for a while. Little did they know that the appearance of Calypso has caused the Legendary Knight to reawake, just as the legends foretold! Not knowing of the Knigh'ts reawakening the two explorers venture deeper into the Knight's crypt. As the two treasure hunters reached the center of the crypt, the finally encountered each other. Expert survivalists as the were, they each pulled out pistols, creating a standoff moments away from their desired treasure. Everything was interrupted by a loud moaning and the brandishing of a large sword. The two shot immediately, but the shots didn't little more than push him back and release a little AP. As the ground shook, Sir Daniel Fortesque grabbed onto the two fortune hunters and pulled them down with him to Hades, the land of the dead. New Marais -> Haven City (Kratos, Cole, Spyro, Sweet Tooth, Jak) While the three were settling there in the Underworld, Cole had caught up with Kratos. But Kratos was stormed with anger and shot a quick and swift arrow at Cole, but as flexible as he is, he dodged. He was alarmed but in the corner of his eye he saw Spyro! He was in the sky ready to aid Cole. Cole used his powers to burst in the air. Spyro caught him. They were shooting fire and lightning at Kratos. Kratos couldn't take them both on. So right when Kratos was about to give up, Sweet Tooth picked him up in his Ice Cream truck and had a full speed chase with Sweet Tooth/Kratos and Cole/Spyro. As the two pairs chased each other through the land, they found themselves in racing in a rather odd place. The streets were odd and metallic, and surrounding them were hundreds of fast moving, futuristic vehicles. Though they tried to keep up, they were soon thrown to the side by the strange racers. Among the vehicles, one stood out: a bright red car which pulled over beside them. Out stepped a bizarre man with yellow/green hair and an orange rat on his shoulder. Kratos saw that everyone was distracted by this city so he was going to take a swift move and strike Spyro and Cole, but right when he was about to slash Cole he was saved once again by the mysterious rider. *BOOM* The rider shot the blade with a boom blaster which made Kratos drop the blades. Everyone was back to normal and quickly respond to the blast by taking cover. The Rider yelled out "The name is Jak." Kratos charged after his blades, but was too late. Jak rammed him full blast with his vehicle. "Now settle down," Jak said harshly. Kratos fumed, but listened. "A strange man named Calypso sent me to find the four of you, and promised great things for your return." Cole explained his run in with Calypso. "He's collecting strange people from many different places," he stated. "He said something about a queen or princess whom the others are hunting down. The only way we'll all survive is if we find everyone and warn them of Calypso's plan." Spyro and the four men headed off to find this princess, Kratos and Sweet Tooth privately plotting their betrayal along the way. New Marais (Parappa) On his way back from a skate contest After having proven that he was the best PaRappa the Rapper cruised through New Marais And just couldn’t help but notice the fray Then some dark dude with long black hair Said “Do as I say and I’ll grant your wish, I swear” “Listen up and listen close” “The name’s Calypso, don’t mean to boast” “But I’m the master of dreams, you see” “And I can make all your dreams come to be” “Open your ears, this is what you gotta do” “Find a clown, a god, a mutant or two” “A princess, three treasure hunters and a dead knight” “A gecko, a dragon, and beat ’em in a fight” ''PaRappa asked “So, where’s the fight you say?” He answered “Most of them went that way…” Calypso went on, “Show me some combat” “But how am I gonna beat abuncha’ guys like that?” “My dear boy, don’t be so naive…” “Wait, you’re right… I JUST GOTTA BELIEVE!”' '' N. Sanity Beach (Sora, Radec, Big Daddy, Gex, Crash) "Are we close yet Radec?" Sora said. "I don't know, this map indicates we are on "N. Sanity Beach". The 3 were almost out of the beach but they encountered a orange bandicoot and a talking gecko. "Hello, have you seen a princess? A fat one specifically?" said the gecko. "You two are looking for a princess too? Hey why not tag along with us! The more the better!" said Sora. "Alright why not? By the way my name is Gex, his name is Crash, Crash Bandicoot. Sora immediately became friends with Gex and Crash, though Big Daddy and Radec, unsure as to whether or not the creatures were enemies, hung behind suspiciously. Soon, the five approached the castle gates. A few small soldiers approached the group, demanding to know what their business was with the princess. Noticing Radec and Big Daddy's especially large weapons, the soldiers jumped into a defensive position and readied themselves for attack. The Castle (Sora, Radec, Big Daddy, Gex, Crash, Kratos, Cole, Spyro, Sweet Tooth, Jak) Gex, the Gecko, approaches the guards and says: "Relax, we're here to see... The Princess, is it?". A Wizard magically appears out of thin air and exclaims: "The Princess is having her weekly bath. No one dares to interrupt it!!" Radec, almost out of patience, gets a giant cannon ready to shoot, and blows the castle's gate. The 5 member prepare to fight 3 of the Princess's most trustworthy bodyguards. As the five readied to attack, they were stunned to see a large red car and an ice cream truck swoop in, mowing down the guards with ease. As they stepped out of their vehicles, the two groups of five stood face to face, glaring at each other menacingly. As they stared, Kratos and Sweet Tooth circled the group, chaining them all together. Everyone was stunned on how huge the castle was. Kratos spotted a giant aquarium leading through a giant pipe. Kratos ordered Big Daddy to investigate that area, since he was the best swimmer of the group. The rest of the group moved on. But Big Daddy discovered a giant hole where all the water flushed out, he decided to go down it. Hades (Big Daddy, Drake, Lara, Sir Dan) Out of his amazement the hole went all the way down to the underworld! He saw a skeleton holding a woman and a man. They were struggling but they couldn't get out of his grip. Finally the skeleton dropped the two down in front of a monster, Hades. Big Daddy couldn't let these guys die, yet. He made a swift dive to the two and grabbed them. The Skeleton followed him. The guy told Big Daddy that his name was Nathan Drake and the girls name is Lara Croft, he explained that the skeleton chasing them was named Sir Daniel. Big Daddy wasn't really paying attention though. There was no way out of the underworld. Or so they thought. Sir Dan was in a rage after what happened to his love, Kiya. Soon after his reawakening, the demon Calypso offered him a deal, win a tournament and be granted his beloved Kiya back, whom the tricky demon had trapped inside a prison in the deepest part of Hades. He didn't want to accept the offer at first, but love motivated him forward. However, he made a vow after winning said tournament to make the demon pay for his crimes and all the lives he had taken. He would finally end Calypsos existence forever. But until then, he chased after the two explorers. The Castle (Fat Princess + Everyone except Parappa) Once Sir Dan caught up with the three he explained that he was not meant for evil. He wanted to make a plan. So the four agreed. Sir Dan took the three back up to the castle but they stopped abruptly once they heard yelling. "Shut up Kid! You better be quiet or I'll slit your throat!" Said Sweet Tooth to Sora. So the four went and bursted right through the floor and Big Daddy Grabbed Kratos while Nathan and Lora grabbed Sweet Tooth. While Sir Daniel untied them from the chains, he told all of them his plan. He also decided to spare the two trouble makers, but he kept "them" chained instead of the others. The 13 marched forward through the castle, disregarding any soldiers that stood in their way. When they approached Fat Princess, she stood (albeit slowly), demanding they tell her why they had come. Sora began explaining Calypso's challenge, and asked if she would help them to defeat him. She agreed cheeringly, and leaped atop Spyro's back (to his distress) and commanded them to head off. Meanwhile, Radec snuck away from the group, dragging Kratos and Sweet Tooth behind him. "We need to eliminate them all," he said as he unchained the two. "They're weak, but we can't face all of them together. We need a plan." Kratos, Radec, and Sweet Tooth planned to go find Hades god of the underworld to aid them. The three thought they got away but Cole immediately notice they were gone. So he told the group to just go find others while he went after the three. Cole disguised himself as the evil infamous cole with his red lightning and black tattoos. Cole caught up with the three and told them he wanted to join;he said he didn't want to stay with those chumps. So the four went off to the Underworld. Dreamscape (Parappa, Sackboy) ''-Out in the middle of nowhere, a little Sackboy is playing with various materials. Well hello there, little Sack! Sackboy smiled and waved at what seemed like thin-air. And what are you doing on this beautiful day? Sackboy points to his materials. Ah, creating a scale model of LittleBigPlanet with recyclables, are we? Oh, how imaginative. And what fun! Oh, but look! A friend approaches! Is that… a dog? A two-dimensional dog wearing a beanie cap and riding a skateboard? How peculiar… ''- PaRappa skidded to a stop in front of Sackboy. “Hey you! Uh… sack… thing… You know where the nearest castle’s at?” Sackboy pointed away. ''-Hello, friend! May we ask what you are doing?- “Who said that? Where’s that voice comin’ from?” -Why, it is I, the Narrator! The voice of your dreams, as well as everyone else’s!- “That’s… kinda creepy, dude…” -So, what are you doing?- “I ran into some dude named Calypso. The guy said he could grant my wish if a beat abuncha’ guys in a fight.” Calypso? Oh, that doesn’t sound very good now, doesn’t it Sackboy? Sackboy frowned and nodded. “Whadda ya talkin’ about?” -We are of the Cosmic ImagiSphere, and we have encountered many Sack-Calypsos dreamed up by various children. If their interpretations of him are correct, Calypso’s more of a nightmare than a wish-granting dream-maker.- “Well, he seemed pretty legit.” -Well, while he is capable of granting wishes, he is notorious for twisting them and making them backfire in the most horrific of ways.- “Aw, really?”'' ''-I’m afraid so. You said he asked you to fight some lot, correct?- “Yea. ” -Oh, this is not good. He’s probably planning on creating mass chaos through the use of some kind of… Battle Royal!- Sackboy played a rimshot on a toy drum set. -Oh, you! Did you just break the forth wall?- Sackboy made a big grin. “… Whadda you guys talkin’ about?” PaRappa looked at Sackboy. “… Or ‘miming’ about?” -Oh nothing, really. More of an inside joke. You know these things when you live in a dream world that’s linked to every universe in the omniverse.- “… Wha-” -Moving on! We must prevent those poor souls from destroying each other, or this universe! Thankfully, Sackboy here has some experience in saving the ImagiSphere quite a number of times, have we, Sackboy?- Sackboy gave two thumbs up. -Quite right. With the power of unity and imagination, any obstacle can be overcome! Let us go, then! Adventure awaits!- “Yea! WE GOTTA BELIEVE!”'' Hades (Kratos, Radec, Sweet Tooth, Cole, Patapons, Snake) As the four anger-fueled men scoured the underworld, Hades rose up behind them. Kratos shouted at the god, demanding that he help destroy their competitors. Enraged, Hades began to attack. However, soon an army of small, black creatures appeared, leading distracting the god and allowing the group to evade. Knowing that Hades would be of no help, they decided to follow the mysterious creatures, hoping they would lead to some solution. The antiheroes were quickly marching out of the underworld behind the Patapon. Eventually, the Patapons stopped on the top of large mountain. They approached small cardboard box, laid down their weapons, and bowed to the box, as the others looked on in confusion. To their surprise, the box leaped up, snatched the weapons, and closed back down. Cole, annoyed, shot a bolt of lightning to flip the box over, revealing a poorly camouflaged soldier clinging to the weapons. The soldier staggered off the floor and said his name was Snake, the four laughed and went on, but Snake asked if he could join them. The four looked at each other, and finally agreed that he could tag along. Once the five got to the gates back to the real world Radec whispered to the other four that it would be easier if they eliminated the Patapons now so they have no chance at all in the tournament, all five agreed. Sweet Tooth thanked the Patapons, but once they went through the gates he threw a burning molotov at the group of Patapons, which burned them alive. They went on to eliminate others that stand in their way. But they forgot one "small" thing. A Patapon was behind the others and caught up once the whole burning scene happened. The small Patapon swore to avenge his tribe. The Patapon was thinking what to do, but he came across Parappa and Sackboy. The Patapon told the two about the whole story and Sackboy and Parappa went off to help him catch these killers. But of course they had to inform others to help him. Specifically the wielders of the Princess. Dead City (Sir Dan, Jak, Fat Princess, Spyro, Gex, Crash, Sora, Big Daddy, Drake, Lara, Wander) As Spyro struggled to keep in the air due to the wait of the fat Princess Sir Dan decided to take lead since the burdened dragon was tiring quickly. Eventually the heroes wind up in an old ruined city that is falling apart due to the constant earthquakes and brutal storms. The gang was in for a rude awakening when out of nowhere zombies started to charge them. The group anticipates the oncoming horde until a big rig speeds by and mows a majority of the living dead down followed by several more buggies racing trucks and rally cars. "Could this be Calypso's doing?" Sir Dan thought. "HEY HEY JAK OVER THERE!" Daxter shouted pointing at a large truck parked across the street. "Looks like we found a ride," Jak said. "Finally," Spyro huffed as he gave in to the weight of the princess and fell to the ground. Sir Dan, Jak, and the other heroes were driving off, with no clue exactly where they were going. The princess demanded that they find directions, to everyone's dismay. Surrounding them was nothing but large grassy fields with nobody in sight. However, there was a small beam of light shining at the cars from off in the distance. As they looked toward the source, a young man with auburn hair and a fancy sword came riding toward them on his black horse. ---- For whatever reason, the topic died off after this, and the story was never finished. '''Contributors: *Johnbobb** *LinkIsTheBest3** *JV571* *christiankid7* *wwinterj25 *T_l_M_B_0 *PeterLink1 *Odyssey92 Major contributer ** Multiple contributions * Category:PSABR Board Category:Topics Category:Fanfiction